


Deal

by Tollero



Series: Steel Ball Line AU [2]
Category: Redline (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, Redline AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollero/pseuds/Tollero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Steel Ball Line. Gyro and Johnny strike up a deal, two other people are here and the venue is announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

Gyro didn't have a mechanic. He also didn't have a parts guy, and had been doing those two jobs himself for the past two years, along with being the driver. Johnny learned all this between their bout at Yellowline and the start of Redline- still three days away. Gyro was currently leaning over and into his Valkyrie, face protected from any grease or soot under its hood by his usual goggles and a bright bandanna. His voice was muffled to the point of almost being inaudible, not that Johnny was paying much attention anyway. He sat beside him in his wheelchair, elbows resting on the vehicle's side. The other man suddenly came back up, wiping at his dirtied face with an even dirtier forearm. "I just never saw a need for one. Why do I need a team if I can do everything on my own?"

"They're nice to have. And it's things off the list of what you should be stressed about, but I guess I can't talk much about it. I don't have much of a team either." He shrugged, eyes lidding. Gyro copied the motion and tugged his bandanna down, turning around to rest his back against Valkyrie. A comfortable silence settled between them. In his head, Johnny ran back over all the information had Gyro told him. His family was from some well-off planet in the N3 sector, his father was a doctor, and his father before him. No racers. He raised his eyes to look into the other's face. "What made you get into racing?" Gyro blinked.

"Nothing in particular, I don't think. I considered being a doctor, and I did go to med school, but... I wanted something more glamorous, probably."

"Oh." Was all Johnny said, looking away from him and focusing on the opposite wall of the garage again.

"My family is a little famous, I guess. For being doctors, since we've always been doctors, and it'd be weird to be famous for anything else. Right before I left, my dad was working on some procedure to help people with... Disabilities." Unsure of what else to say, he simply gestured to Johnny, who widened his eyes.

"Help? How?"

"Like, for you? It might help get the feeling in your legs back-" Johnny grasped at his arm with surprising strength, and he winced, looking down at him.

"You have to go back. I need- you have to help me, Gyro."

"What? Why? And it's still in the trial stages, probably,"

"Please! I'll do anything! Just, if you speak with your dad and talk to him about it, talk to him about me, if he said I could walk again..."

"I never said that! I just said you'd be able to feel your legs, I don't know how much muscle mass you've lost or anything! And you don't have anything I'd want." Face hard, Gyro tugged his arm out of the other's grip and turned back toward Valkyrie, securing his bandanna over his face once again.

"I'll let you win Redline." The words hung in the air, heavy, as Johnny processed what he had said before thinking and it reached Gyro's ears. Both of them were frozen, except for both of their shaking body parts: Johnny's arms, Gyro's fists. The latter sighed through his nose.

"You don't mean that. Anyway, I can win Redline without your help."

"You won Yellowline because I made a mistake. You can bet I won't do the same in the Redline." He turned his head and caught the other's eyes, feeling as though a spark were passing between the two of them. Gyro faced him, expression carefully blank.

"I'll come in first. You can put up a fight, but you should try to keep people off my back. You can come in second. I'll speak to my father about the treatment." His words were monotone, but that didn't stop an uncharacteristic smile from spreading across Johnny's face. He nodded.

"Thank you, Gyro."

\--

Diego leaned back in his chair and deftly used his tail to turn on the TV screen in front of him, watching it flash to life. The logo for the Redline News Network appeared and he turned up the volume, trying to drown out the sound of metal on metal a few feet away from him. Still being unable to hear, he sighed. "Can't you work quietly, Hot Pants?"

"Not unless you want me to stop altogether." She called over the noise, turning her head to do so before getting back to her work. He groaned and sat up, simply tugging the small television closer.

" _The venue for this year's Redline was announced earlier this morning during a press conference,_ "

"Hot Pants! They-"

"I heard." Oh. Apparently he didn't notice her stop. She moved herself out from under Silver Bullet and moved toward him, nudging him to one side of his seat so she could sit beside him. He squeezed in close to her, grinning.

" _after much deliberation, the Redline Racing Committee has decided that the ideal venue for this year's race is Roboworld, home to_ -"

Diego pressed the off switch on the television. His and Hot Pants' expressions were similar: widened eyes, surprised frowns. "They can't be serious, can they? Hardly anyone is allowed to visit Roboworld, we can't be allowed to race there." She shook her head.

"You're probably not. Are you going to do it anyway?" A sharp-toothed smirk spread across Diego's face.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt wanna make it too different from the movie o_____


End file.
